Face Down
by DarthLexxor
Summary: Do you feel like a man...when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. When a secret is revealed in the rain, what else could he do? What would you do if you saw the mark that the woman you loved tried to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a brief two-shot this time. As you might be able to tell because of the title, this was purely inspired by the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I don't know what it is about Ochako that makes me write sad stories for her but here we are.**

**The first part will be dark, but the second part will be some angst and hopefully lots of fluff.**

**All characters belong to BNHA and its creators. The plot is my own.**

* * *

"_It's not as bad as it looks."_

"_He didn't mean it."_

"_He's working on it."_

"_He just gets jealous sometimes, but he's getting better!"_

"_Please, Deku, just leave it be. He promised that it won't happen again, and he meant it this time, I could tell."_

* * *

Izuku felt the electricity arc off of him as he stared at the man in front of him. Flashes of green light lit the rooftop as the pouring rain soaked his hoodie. Anger, disgust, and the slightest trace of fear roiled inside of him as he remembered his 'Welcome Home' party.

* * *

_Exhausted and sore, he had gotten a taxi at the airport to take him home, hoping to get some sleep and surprise his mother the next morning before the media caught wind that he was done in America. As he made his way to his door, thoughts of the class he had helped train made him smile. He knew that All-Might would have been both proud and embarrassed at the class of Quirkless that had been made in his honor. A small ache in his chest formed as he thought of his deceased mentor and friend but he refused to stop smiling. His mentor would-_

_His thoughts were cut short by the lights all turning on as his friends cried out: "SURPRISE!"_

* * *

Ochako cursed as she went to voicemail. Again. She knew he would be upset if he had found out, but she hadn't expected the rage, nor had she expected him to storm off. And now he had turned his phone off. All but running now, she tried to get ahold of her fiance again, only for it to ring and ring until she went to voicemail. Her eyes warmed as she thought of what Izuku would do. She had never seen him explode like that. Then it clicked and she pulled out her phone again.

It rang once before a familiar voice answered and Ochako breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I need your help. It's about Izuku-"

* * *

_Izuku smiled as he listened to her story. He had missed everyone but as he sat across from her on the couch he realized exactly how much he had missed Ochako. He had been exhausted before he came home, but here he sat almost five hours later, without the faintest hint of fatigue as he caught up with his best friend. But as she tried to hide a yawn he knew that they could finish this later._

_As her tale finished he offered to walk her home, which she tried to refuse but in the end, she had missed him just as much and gave in. As they walked she asked him the little things about his trip: Did he see anything interesting, make any friends, or find anyone special? He told her about a few of the sights and heroes he had seen and met but carefully avoided the last question. _

_Unfortunately, she noticed and prepared to ask him again before a clap of thunder sounded and rain began to pour down. Izuku felt himself relax as they raced under the nearest overhang. He chuckled as he looked at Ochako, and remembered the last time that they had been in this same situation. He was also grateful for the storm. That couldn't have been better timed if he had- _

_Ochako laughed as she shook her head to get some of the water out of her hair. Then she caught sight of Izuku standing there soaking wet and chuckling. Her chest warmed and she smiled. It was just like it used to be. The two of them against anything or one. She looked out at the rainstorm before turning back to Izuku, only for her heart to stop. His smile was gone, replaced by a look of horror, and he was staring at her cheek. Panic set in as she touched her cheek and her fingers came back with the runny traces of her makeup._

_Slowly Izuku stretched out a hand a gently wiped the rest away. His eyes were locked on the green and blue spot that she had tried to hide. "Who did this?" He asked hesitantly and she felt her blood run cold._

"_It was just an accident…"_

* * *

Katsuki let out a loud curse as he shot across the sky. Deku wasn't in any of his usual haunts and he felt a small spike of fear at what that meant. Ochako's call had given him no doubt as to how urgent it was to find him. He felt his temper rise as he remembered what she had told him, and the only thing that kept him from doing the same thing as Deku was the fact that he knew how his friend felt about her, and what that could mean for the unfortunate soul he was looking for.

He landed hard on a rooftop and rubbed his palms as he frantically looked for the next direction to launch himself. Gritting his teeth he picked a direction and put his hands behind him before something caught his eye. Turning he saw it again and he felt a small bit of relief wash over him as he aimed himself towards the green flashes. The relief evaporated as he saw that the flashes were coming from the nearby skyscraper's roof. As he shot across the sky he only prayed he wasn't too late to keep that damn nerd from ruining his life….

* * *

"Do you feel like a man?" Izuku hates that his voice cracks as he stares at the scum in front of him. His voice hardens and the other emotions fade under his anger. "Or do you just like feeling like you have any semblance of power by hurting someone who won't hurt you back?" His anger only increased as the other man let out a fake yawn.

"Are you done? Look, we both know that you aren't going to do anything here, so if you're done puffing your chest out, I have other things to take care of tonight." He saw Izuku's fists clench and he laughed. "Please, even if you weren't a hero in the top five, which you might drop some ranks if this gets out, by the way, we both know the real reason you won't touch me." He stepped closer to Izuku and all but whispered, "_She'll never forgive you if you do._"

Izuku froze for a moment, but then he smiled and let out a dark chuckle that made the man take a step back. "Did you just threaten me? How far do you really think your word will carry against mine?"

The man smiled and pulled his hand out of his pocket and revealed his phone. "I think your word will do more than enough." He said with a grin. Then Izuku began to laugh and his grin fell as he took another few steps back. Izuku's laugh stopped as soon as it had begun leaving only a twisted version of his trademark smile. The man blinked, but before he fully opened his eyes Izuku was standing directly in front of him, holding the smashed remnants of his smartphone. Startled, the man scrabbled backward in fear only to trip on his feet and land hard on his back.

The terror in his eyes snapped Izuku out of his rage, and he closed his eyes in shame, but the image of Ochako appeared and his eyes snapped open. He stared down at the once brave idiot cowering in front of him and all that he felt was cold disgust and regret in his stomach. Something landed behind him, but he didn't notice instead, he felt his power begin to recede as he realized what he had almost done. His voice was heavy when he asked, "Why?" The man was taken off guard by the change and couldn't reply. "...just tell me why you would possibly have any reason to hurt the most perfect person in this world? Someone with a heart so big that you can't help but love her…." He noticed the man open his mouth but he continued. "Someone who begged for your life, pleading that you would change, that you deserved mercy."

The man looked away and Izuku felt the bile rise in his throat at the pathetic sight in front of him. He opened his mouth, but a hand on his shoulder made him close it and look away. Katsuki removed his hand and stepped beside his friend. "You said what you needed to. Now you need to go home." Izuku turned to protest but Katsuki shook his head. "Your soaked and exhausted. Go home. I'll take him home." Izuku looked first at him, then at the man sitting on the rooftop before leaping into the air. Katsuki clenched his jaw as he watched his friends form fade into the distance. He was just glad that he had gotten here in time-

Ochako's fiance had gotten to his feet and was dusting himself out when he said, "It was nice what you did. But his career is already over, I'll make sure of that."

Katsuki's fist shot out before he could react and knocked him back to the ground.

Shock and pain flooded his system as he stared up at the hero. "You can't hit me! I did nothing wrong!" He cried. Katsuki snarled at this and grabbed him by his shirt and panic set in as he realized that he was being dragged towards the edge. Even with one eye swollen shut, he could see the rage on Katsuki's face, and the nearing edge of the roof. He tried to grab the edge to fight back but Katsuki was just too strong and he found himself dangling over the edge.

He clutched and grabbed at Katsuki's arm and started to relax as he felt himself being pulled back. But Katsuki was just pulling him closer so he could whisper. "_You hurt one of my best friends, asshole._"

Then he let go.

* * *

**Whew. I came up with this on the way home from work, and immediately sat down and wrote this. This is the fastest I have ever written and published a story (3 hours) and I really hope that I haven't ruined this by rushing it. I just had to get this out as soon as I could.**

**Feedback is appreciated and requested! Good, bad, or neutral, I want to know what you guys think!**

**Expect chapter 2 either tomorrow or Thursday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, yes I am late, but in my defense, my 4-year-old nephew came down with the flu, so I was busy!**

**But here you guys go. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Face down belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, BNHA belongs to its creators, and my plot is my own**

* * *

"_I screwed up big time Mel."_

"_I'm fine, I just need a place to stay."_

"_I can't stay here right now."_

"_I can be on the next flight."_

"_Thank you… for everything."_

* * *

Melissa frowned after he closed the door. He still wouldn't tell her what happened, only that he had made a mistake, one that made him feel that he had let everyone down. And now he wasn't eating. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and began typing. {He's not eating anymore. I can only think of one person to fix this, but I also have a feeling she is why he's here in the first place.}

As soon as the message showed that it was delivered, immediately she saw a reply forming. {Call her. Katsuki just told her what happened.}

She smiled, {Thanks Shoto!}, then she tabbed over and pressed call.

* * *

"_Where is he?!"_

_Both Tenya and Shoto snapped to attention at the anger in Uraraka's demand. Shoto relaxed first. "He called it." Then he pulled out his phone. "I'll let him know she's here."_

_Uraraka scoffed. "You do that. And let him know I expect to-"_

"_No need, round face. I'm already here." Uraraka whirled around but froze when she saw Katsuki standing behind her. "Surprised?"_

_Her glare returned. "Where's Izuku?"_

_Katsuki chuckled. "Thanks for the heads up Icy-Hot." Then he looked at Uraraka. "Come on I'll take ya to him."_

* * *

Katsuki let out a small smile as he read the new message in the group chat. Those two idiots could figure the rest of their emotions out together and far away from him. He still didn't know why he had gotten involved in the first place but he was glad that he did. The dull ache in his knuckles and what Ochako had told him widened his smile. As he watched a small sedan speed away from a tiny apartment complex, he let the smile fall. He turned around and launched himself over to the rooftop where Denki and Eijirou were waiting.

"He's gone. Now let's get to work."

* * *

"_So why are you looking for him anyway?"_

_Ochako whirled on Katsuki. "Don't you even start with me. I asked you to stop him before he did anything like this!"_

_Katsuki grinned. "Like what? Let that scumbag off easy with nothing more than a stern talking to?"_

"_He cracked his eye socket and almost dislocated his shoulder." She growled._

"_Well, that doesn't sound much like our dear Deku, now does it?"_

"_Enough games Katsuki!" She snarled. Then her tone softened and she looked away. "Ryu called the wedding off and told me he was leaving Japan."_

_Katsuki's grin fell and he hated what he had to do next. His voice softened to match hers and he looked at the sky when he spoke. "So that's his name…. Well it's good to know he can at least listen."_

_Ochako's head snapped up as she put the pieces together. "You did this…" Katsuki turned to reply but was cut short when she slapped him. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE IN MY LIFE!"_

_Katsuki opened and closed his jaw, checking it for damage while he tried to get a hold of his temper. "Let me tell you something that you two had to bash into my head: It's not a weakness to ask for help. It takes strength to admit you need it."_

"_I didn't need your help! Everything was fine-" _

"_No, it wasn't!" He snarled. "If Tsu had told me half of what had happened before I got there I wouldn't have caught him." Ochako opened her mouth, but he continued. "And while you are here getting angry at your friends for chasing off a piece of filth, your best friend, someone who loves you more than life itself is tearing himself apart out of guilt for simply taking said filth to a rooftop and yelling at him." Then his brain caught up to what he was saying and he looked away._

_Ochako was stunned. "Izuku... loves me?"_

_Katsuki swore mentally and started to walk away. "Ask him yourself." _

* * *

Ochako blinked back the warmth in her eyes as she listened to the recording Katsuki had sent her for the fifth time. Her emotions had been on a rollercoaster ride since she had talked to Katsuki, but this pushed it too far, and she felt the tears begin to fall. It had been hard enough last night as she felt all of her old feelings come welling back as they had talked for hours. But now she had thought that he had assaulted her fiance and scared him away, and she couldn't even find him to apologize.

Then her phone rang.

* * *

Izuku looked at the plate that Melissa had brought him and set it beside the other two as his stomach churned. How could he have done that? What would All Might think if he could see him now? Would he have seen that choosing him had been a mistake? He shook his head and repeated the chant Mirio had taught him. "I am no one's mistake. I am me." Over and over until the fears and doubts were pushed back. He knew he needed to get out of this room and probably work out, but he just couldn't summon the energy, and so he headed back to his bed. He would work out after his nap.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, however, he was still awake two hours later when there was a knock on his door. Slowly he got out of bed as the visitor knocked again. With a sigh, he prepared to turn Melissa away, but when he opened the door, he froze. His blood as he stared into the red-rimmed eyes of his best friend. A person he had betrayed in the worst way possible. She opened her mouth and he braced for the severing of their friendship. He knew that he deserved it-

"Can I come in?

Numbly he turned to the side. "S-sure…" She slipped by him and he closed the door. It would be better here than out in the open. Here she wouldn't have to worry about causing a scene-

"I'm sorry."

His brain ground to a halt. "For what?" Then his brain kicked back into gear. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You told me not to get involved, but I didn't listen, and I probably made things worse, then I ran off here, making you come to me, not even thinking about what I was doing to you, even though I never wanted to hurt you, and I would understand if our friendship is over after what I did, and-"

She cut him off by using her quirk to float up and press her lips to his. She felt herself smile as she stared into Izuku's frozen expression. "Sorry, it was the only way I could think to get you to stop. Let's just both admit we messed up and move on to the more important question."

Izuku shook his head to clear it slightly. "Q-q-question?"

She pulled out her phone and played the recording, "_tell me why you would possibly have any reason to hurt the most perfect person in this world? Someone with a heart so big that you can't help but love her_." Turning back to Izuku, she asked, "Did you mean that?"

Izuku slowly nodded. "Every word."

Ochako released her quirk and smiled up at him. "Then kiss me."


End file.
